


Just friends

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fucking, Sex, Smut, Swallowing, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	Just friends

This is ridiculous. Daryl was acting his usual over protective self. Rick told Daryl and I to go on a run and look for supplies but Daryl just had to flip put. Some things never seems to change. Even back then when the only dangers we had were the people around us, he'd been so over protective. Once I had got into a fight with my ex who's probably dead now. And Daryl came to the 'rescue' and beat the hell out of him. I had to beg my ex not to press charges on Daryl. "There's no way in hell that Y/n is going with me on the run." Daryl said to Rick. "Why not? She can handle herself." "It's to dangerous." Daryl responded. The both of them were talking about me like I wasn't there. "Um... guys?" 

"I get that but everyone else is busy with their own duty. Y/n is the only one left." "Then I'll go alone." Daryl told Rick and the motorcycle came to life it's engine loud and annoying. "You know you cant go alone. Two is better than one." Daryl was about to speak but I jumped in. "Hey! I think I have a say if I go or not. And I choose to go." I said looking at Daryl not giving him a choice. Wrapping my arms around him. The entire ride Daryl didn't even look at me. Oh well. I'm a big girls I can do whatever I want. And he's just going to have to deal with it. After a while we arrive at a Kmart. "This place is pretty big." I said looking at the size of the Kmart. "Yea we're going to have to be seriously careful." I nod and Daryl knocks on the window hard and we waited. Standing beside Daryl I look up at him. Why is Daryl so over protective with me sometimes? Why do I love this man? A man who treats me like a little sister than a woman. I sigh and notice Daryl is staring at me. Or my breast? Is he looking at my chest? Daryl notices I'm looking at him and he looks away. I imagined that right? "I think its clear." Daryl said quickly not giving me a chance to ask him. Jeez Y/n your mind is playing games with you. I tell myself following him inside. "I think I got everything...." I whispered looking at all the things I got in my backpack. A sound of something falling I look and see it came from the 'managers' office. I pull out my knife and walk over to the door. Pulling the door open I get ready to strike but I sigh. A cat. "Kitty. You scared me." I turn and a walker jumped on me. I scream and fall to the floor. The walker face was destroyed. It was missing one eye and the other was hanging out of its eye socket. I tried to bite my neck and I fought with it. "Daryl!" I screamed hoping he was close by to save me. A second later a arrow went through the walker's head and it was pulled off me. "Darryl..." Darryl looked worried and relieved? He helped me up and bit my head off. "This is why I didn't want to bring you along. You're reckless. You're always so careless." Tears formed in my eyes. I was so scared and I didn't need him yelling at me. "Why are you always so mean to me! I was scared and instead of comforting me you yell at me!" "That's because I was fucking scared I'd lost you! Dammit Y/n cant you see that I love you!" Whoa what? I stood there frozen as my brain tried to analyze what was just said to me. "Wait you what?" "Never mind lets go." Daryl turned away leaving me there shocked. We got back to the prison and the whole ride Daryl ignored me. I even didn't want to touch him. "Hi ,Daryl." Carol said and he just passed by her. Carol pursed her lips. "What's with him?" She ask me. "Nothing.... we just ran into some trouble." Carol looked me from top to bottom. "You okay?" I just nodded and went after Daryl. I just couldn't leave things like that.

"Daryl." After looking for forever I found him in the engine room pacing. Smart man he knew I would never look there. But I did. "What?" He barked at me making me flinch. "We need to talk about what you said." "There's nothing to talk about." He said staring at me his eyes meeting mine. "What do you mean?! You told me you loved me!" Daryl stiffen and his cheeks started to turn a slight pink color. Oh my god. He is blushing. I'd think i'd never see the day. "Yea well what does it matter. It's not like you feel the same way anyway...." I cut him midsentence. "What makes you think I don't?" We were once again just staring at each other. "I love you Daryl." I finally said it. "I always have. Even way before this shit of a world happen. I just never told you because-" Daryl's lips were on my mine and he slammed me against the wall. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed it. Deep within me I could feel that sweet yet agonizing heat in the pit of my belly making its way down. Daryl bites my bottom lips making me moan. Daryl pressed himself to me showing me how aroused he was for me. My mind was reeling. Wow I never had such a feeling before. Daryl broke the kiss leaving us both panting for air. "Oh what the hell." Daryl growled fighting with the belt keeping his pants up. Taking the hint I fought with the restraints to my jeans. Again Daryl pushes me to the wall lifting my up to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him stroking my wet pussy. A finger slides in and I bite my lip and let out a small sigh. IN a second his finger is replaced with his super hard cock. "Fuck!" I gasp and Daryl kisses me around my neck. "I've wanted this for so long." Daryl sighs pulling out. "Then enjoy it. Enjoy me." "I will." He said and slammed into me. I gasp and my eyes shoot close. Daryl thrust into me slow and deep slowly driving me wild. "I love your pussy. So wet for me. For my cock." My head was spinning each thrust of his cock just sent me higher and higher. "Daryl, please faster. I want it faster." Daryl smiled. "Anything for you baby." Daryl griped my ass cheeks hard and increased his speed. "Oh yes!" I moaned holding on to Daryl like if my life depended on it. "I'm getting close honey." I pushed against Daryl and got on my knees. Daryl protested but moaned as I wrapped is cock in my mouth. "Shit." I sucked hard and Daryl bucked his hips. Seconds later his hot liquid spilled in my mouth. With each squirt I swallowed it and licked my lips. When I look up Daryl is staring at me with his eyes wild full of love and lust. "Round 2?"


End file.
